Indulgence
by aroseforyou
Summary: What if Stefan took the cure to Damon and walked in on his true love kissing his brother? -I suck at summaries- *ONESHOT 2X22*


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little oneshot from 2x22. Just imagine what would've happened if Stefan actually took the cure to Damon and walked in on him and Elena kissing? I can, so I just wanted to try this. Hope you like it!**

"You have five minutes" Klaus said viciously as he passed over the bottle containing his blood. "Straight in, straight out understood?" I nodded graciously. He could have asked Katherine to take the cure, but he respected me for an unknown reason and gave me an opportunity to say goodbye. His face didn't change just a straight lined mouth and hard eyes. I walked slowly, taking everything in. I sure would miss this place. The air, the boarding house, Damon…Elena…everything. I finally got to the huge door of my home and stepped inside. Damon and I had done exceedingly well with the interior design. I for one was very pleased with how the house turned out. The dark, musty reds and blacks were elegant and somewhat classy. I listened out for a sound which is when I heard her, the faint, soft, melodic sound of Elena's beautiful voice. I couldn't quite make out what it was she was saying but I did know where her voice was coming from. I took my time walking up to Damon's room, mentally taking pictures of everything in site whilst also wondering what she would be doing up in his room. I smiled as her voice became clearer. Elena my El-I stopped thinking all of a sudden. I evidentially wasn't prepared for the scene before my eyes. On Damon's huge bed Elena lay wrapped in his limp arms, her lips ready to collide with his. My mouth parted my throat suddenly went as dry as a desert. I said nothing, absolutely nothing. I just stood there, silently and watched as the love of my life kissed my brother. My breathing got heavier. My fingers twitched on the bottle, almost slipping from my grip. I inhaled a large amount of oxygen through my nostrils before taking a step closer. The sound of the floorboard squeak was enough to make Elena jump. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. Tears burnt my eyes put I held them back as the anger surfaced above my pain. Elena's tear streaked face grew torn in the dim light of the room. Her features saddened, horrified. I puffed out a breath and continued on my journey to the bed. I was furious…but now was a peaceful time. A time for goodbyes. I saw this coming…I did. I removed my eyes from Elena, focusing solely on my brother. I extended my palm onto his, placing the elixir in his hand.

"What…Stefan?" Damon asked, a warm smile curving on his sweat drenched face. His free hand lifted to my face. I smiled back.

"Yeah, it's me" I whispered. Damon let his hand fall, his eyes wondering to the red glass bottle in his hand curiously. "It's a cure. I got the cure for you" I said quickly, taking the bottle and pouring Klaus's blood into his mouth. Damon's handsome features returned almost instantly and as the last drop fell from the bottle he was sat on the bed looking normal again, his wolf bite on his arm completely vanished. I smiled amused by the fact that my brother was very much alive. I patted his shoulder.

"Goodbye…" I whispered, solely aimed at my brother. Damon's face was suddenly hysterical with suspicion and concern. I quickly ran to the door, but apparently I wasn't quick enough.

"Stefan" Elena called out. I sighed, frustrated. I turned around unwillingly. I felt like I couldn't look her in the eye…I didn't want that. "Where are you going? Damon's better…" She asked, fresh liquid seeping from her eyes. I shook my head just wanting to leave. I came; I did what I had to do. I planned mine and Elena's goodbye to much more romantic and loving and something out of a romance novel. But that was _before _she kissed my brother. I made a vow, the day I noticed the unspoken attraction between the two that the only thing that would break me is if she chose Damon. Now look what's happened? Pain flushed through my being, overflowing my lungs and heart. She knew I may not come back, or that there would be some sort of ridiculous catch such as this one. She's supposed to love me! Maybe she has a thing for Damon, and I didn't care. The fact that she _knew _made the situation ten times more hurtful on both behalves. I simply looked at Damon, starring at me with questioning eyes ignoring Elena completely.

"I'm sorry for everything Damon. Karma's a bitch huh?" I said jokingly. Damon's eyebrows grew closer together at my bad attempt of being funny and trying to lighten the situation more.

"Why would you say that?" Damon asked in such a Damon like tone. I sighed.  
>"I have to go…Klaus is waiting" Damon came to the sudden realisation as if reading my mind like his favourite book Gone with the wind. He bolted over towards me with his supernatural speed thinking that I wasn't one step ahead of him. I was quick. I removed the stake I held in my inside coat pocket that Klaus had handed me before leaving Alaric's apartment. I pushed the wood into Damon's stomach. A moan escaped his mouth as he fell to the floor. I felt an ache in my chest. He had just been cured from a werewolf bite and I was staking him? I rolled my eyes at my thought. It was the only way, the only way he would let me go. "Why would you be so stupid?" Damon mumbled out. I shook my head.<p>

"Goodbye brother" I said pushing him to the floor. I glanced over at a very shocked looking Elena. The darkness had crept into my soul just by looking at her. I pointed at my brother trying to remove the stake from his stomach.

"Go ahead. Help him… Katherine" I couldn't believe I would stoop so low. There must have been a reasonable explan-no you know what no! There's absolutely no reasonable excuse for her actions. Elena's lips created a small 'o' shape as she stood still. I smiled softly, a mixture of guilt and evil within the smile, before running through my home quickly and back outside into the viciously cold air. Klaus stood at the edge of the trees, an amused look on his face. I bounced over to him feeling as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted. It was confusing at first but things suddenly became clear. I had held back to protect Elena. Now Elena had Damon…Damon was very capable of protecting Elena just as well as I. I felt the switch inside my head flicker downwards, close to off.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked simply, his hands clasped in front of his body. I laughed a small laugh.

"Oh yeah" I said, and I was.

No more guilt, no more love. Just me and my nature together until the distant day I would return to this town. I give Damon and Elena two weeks tops. I smiled wickedly to myself as I glanced at my home one last time. Indulge in it Stefan. Be the real you…  
>The switch was off.<p> 


End file.
